


Only above my dead body

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bodyguard Harry, Carlos de Vil is Left on the Isle of the Lost, Child Neglect, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Introducing, Light Dom/sub, Lust for Power, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, New Family, Oaths & Vows, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Harry, True Love, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Carlos is not allowed to leave the Isle of The Lost and as the other tree cross the barrier, he is standing there so alone. He has never been stupid, he knows his values and weaknesses enough to know with who and with who not to befriend, he gets a bodyguard for his safety and serves his new crew with all his knowledge and skills - which slowly turns out to be his new family.He fells in love, they get together, and everything goes well. But the sudden sickness and weakness turn his new family's life upside down when Carlos faints out in broad daylight and after they rush to the only doctor on the Isle with him the doctor can not find a reasonable diagnosis for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the lost stay that way.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804471) by [Cain_after_Abel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cain_after_Abel/pseuds/Cain_after_Abel). 



> I am highly inspired by "When the lost stay that way." from Cain_after_Abel, and I wanted to practically finish this story, as it seemed, that Cain_after_Abel will no longer finish it. This is my option and I know a few will not like it, but still.

Carlos looked at the backside of the limousine as it took all of his friends away from the Isle. All his friends got invited to Auradon, and even though they didn't want to, all of them had to go because their parents forced them. Carlos got invited too, but his mother needed him at home, to keep being the disgusting, cheap house slave he was. He was left so alone.  
***  
He needed protection, so he became a part of Uma's crew, his science abilities and being able to fix practically anything made him a useful, therefore an important member of the crew. But he was physically weak, and so, he needed protection. Uma, aiming to protect Carlos as much as he worthed - which was a lot, actually - she gave him the best bodyguard available: son of Captain Hook, Harry Hook. One time, when Carlos sank into the dirty water, to test some experiments of his and climbed out after finishing, the huge bruises and scars were obvious through his thin, soaked undershirts. Harry growled up in frustration and rage; he has never liked the idea of anyone hurting Carlos: "Why didn't you tell me about these? Did somebody attack you?! Who was that?!" he demanded half-loudly and yanked Carlos's clothes up to see the injuries. Carlos blushed and yanked his shirt down, embarrassedly mumbling about nobody hurt him, but Harry didn't buy it. Only after Harry told him that if he doesn't tell him, then the pirate will go and beat the info out of the competitor gangs only did Carlos tell, that they are not from any member of any crew. Harry just blinked, couldn't understand. "Being Cruella de Vil's son is not a carnival, Harry," he whispered and walked away quietly, eyes stuck on the ground, slim shoulders hanging tiredly. As Harry watched the little boy walking away, looking defeated, alone and unloved, Harry decided that he will never see Carlos like this again, no matter what it takes. Om the days before the mentioned conversation, Harry walked Carlos home - for his safety - and when the boys reached the door, Harry just turned around and left. This time he stood behind Carlos as Cruella de Vil opened the door and Harry gave her a hard, warning glare. _"He is not alone anymore, don't fuck with him,"_ he said with his eyes.  
***  
Their first kiss was on the ship, in the weapon room of Captain Hook's ship. Carlos was supposed to fix a mute clock. Still, Harry had to stumble on the ship drunk, coming from a party nearby, and after greeting the boy with a loudly and enthusiastically shouted "M' pup, lemme hug ya", he threw himself on Carlos, causing both of them to fall on the floor. Carlos fell on his bodyguard's chest with a surprised yelp, gripping into the pirate for dear life in sudden shock. "Harry, what the wicked crap are you doin'?!" he snapped, and the pirate only giggled in his drunken bliss. Carlos's weight and heat felt so right on his body; he couldn't help but fold his arms around the tiny body and pull him closer. Carlos fidgeted awkwardly, trying to deny with his every nerve that this embrace wasn't as comforting and didn't feel as right as it did. Yeah, he had a crush on Hook, sure, but Hell, he's not an idiot to expose himself and give anyone opportunity to hurt him. But Harry started to stroke his hair out of his forehead with feather-light touches, and before Carlos could say a word, he gently forced the puppy-boy's head down on his chest, right above his heart. Carlos listened to it calmly, completely relaxed in his arms. Harry was his bodyguard, and he never, ever did cause him any physical harm, so he relaxed easily onto the muscled chest, unsurely wrapping his arms around the body. It was a late night, dark outside, he worked all day and night with experiments and with the damn clock, so in the warm, embracing arms of his crush, he fell asleep.  
The next thing he remembered is laying on Harry's chest as the other boy has somehow managed to get themselves to a wall because his back was supported by it now, and as Carlos looked up, he found himself half an inch away from Harry's big, stormy blue eyes. "Did you rest well?" Harry asked, seemingly a bit more sobber now. Carlos smiled, not moving his head, not even a bit. "The greatest one from a while ago," he answered quietly, and his cheeks burned up as he noticed as Harry blinked down on his lips. Harry looked at him questioningly what only made Carlos blink away - accidentally exactly on Harry's lips - and made him blush even more. Carlos felt strong arms rubbing, stroking themselves upon his back, and while on stopped at his waist, holding steadily but tenderly, the other moved further, stroking his spine and stopping on his neck. Harry looked him in the eye, asking a silent question again, and when Carlos didn't resist, he placed a gentle kiss on the younger boy's lips. He held him so tenderly, so lovingly and Carlos couldn't help but gasp under the overwhelming love he got. Harry deepened the kiss, and they kept kissing, talking and cuddling all night.  
***  
"Finally," Uma said theatrically when Harry and Carlos walked into Ursula's Fish and Chips shop the first time, holding hands. Harry was so possessive with Carlos, that he didn't even let him sit on the chair next to him, the pirate pulled him into his lap and didn't seem to be planning on letting him go. At Carlos's surprise, all the pirates gratulated to Harry, Gil even invited him for a drink with announcing "M' Harry finally gothis guts togetha, tha calls for a celebration!". And Uma, coughing but trying hard to ignore her health state dragged Carlos away from Harry for a minute and gratulated him too. When he asked that "How did this dump confess?", Carlos didn't want to tell her, though.  
But of course, he told her, three days later, when the girl was laying in her bed with high fever, sweating, then he told her, to cheer her up. Carlos stood next to her for almost a week, took care of her the best he could.  
Carlos was so angry at Ursula. If she hadn't punished her daughter with throwing her into an ice-cold-watered well, she wouldn't have caught this bad pneumonia.  
***  
"I hate her!" Carlos sobbed as he clung into Harry tighter, fighting for staying still while Harry massaged the pungent healing balsam on his back, what Harry surprised him with the week before and what now was supposed to make the ugly whip mark heal faster. He clung into him to avoid movement and clung into him tighter in an effort of hiding in Harry, finding safety in the other. The pirate hugged his waist lightly, stroking his hipbone with his thumb. "I hate her so much," Carlos cried trembling. "She is mental, a fucking lunatic! Should be closed into somewhere and leave her there!", he cried.  
"As soon as she can't make you force back to her by the law, I will get you out of there," Harry swore solemnly, putting the balsam down and covered Carlos's back with one of the finest sheet he could find on the Isle. Carlos explained to him that the finest a material is, the least chance it has to stick into wounds. Harry wrapped the boy's torso with it, dressed him into his own T-shirt, because he knew it always comforted Carlos to feel his scent around him, to be covered by it and after he placed both of them into a comfortable position, his back propped up on the mast and Carlos in fetal position on his lap he wrapped a blanket around them and left his love to cry his heart out and it killed him inside he couldn't help Carlos.  
They just set there, hugging each other, the ocean rocking the ship and the sharp moonlight tracing their skin. They were alone, and it was okay. This is all they needed, to be okay.  
***  
It was Carlos's 16th birthday when something irreversible happened. The crew celebrated their own genius's birthday happily; even Ursula stopped fussing for this day, accepting their happiness and celebration. It went great. Carlos was eating his portion of food, sitting next to Harry and talking with Jona - a member of the crew, who Carlos always had fascinating conversations about engineering and mechanistic topics with - about how he should renovate the sails in the ship. Their fingers were interlocked with Harry under the table when Cruella stormed in. Carlos only had time to tense up and squeeze Harry's fingers in terror before he got such a huge slap in the face that he fell to the floor and hit his head hard. All the pirates froze up, Carlos remembered, he couldn't even hear anyone breathing. His mother started shouting about how useless and worth of nothing he is, partying while he has important things to do, and he is so unthankful for the food she is waisting on him.  
And then, Harry snapped. He jumped up from the bench, and in the same motion, he stepped between Carlos and Cruella and gave her such a slap, that she ended up on the floor as well. She started screaming like a lunatic, throwing herself at Harry but Harry was much stronger, and he felt obligated to beat her up as great as he was able to for hurting Carlos. She screamed like crazy, and when he got her pinned tightly to the ground by the neck, squeezing his air supplies short, she only snarled at him like a dog.  
"Listen well, you daughter of a bitch," Harry growled. "You are nothing, just a lunatic, violent motherfucker and I would crawl your eyes gladly out, slowly, one by one, tear your tongue out and make you drink acid again and again if I wouldn't be arrested for it. You have a wonderful son, who I truly love, and after YOU are a worthless nothing, just a metal, pathetic excuse of a human being, you better clear the fuck out of his and all the crewmember's sight and never contact him or I will personally be the one who will torment the life out of you, personally, myself, and after I will leave you to die bound to the west rocks on the sea!", he said, hitting her in the face by full force and the cracking sound proved Carlos's opinion right as soon as he saw hir mother's nose bleeding.  
She remained silent, blinking at the pirate as if her brain's gotten frozen. Harry lifted her from the ground and twisted her right arm in a way that made her scream and after her right arm was in a rather unnatural angle Harry grabbed her arm and literally threw her out of the shop, the swinging door revealing the covering her lying on the ground, face body, covered in mud and the people screamed and helped in surprise, but no one helped her.  
Silence fell on the crew. None of their parents was great, but they just realised how bad Cruella was with Carlos. Uma knocked Gil on the shoulder and told him to guard the door if she tries to return, and although she whispered, in the frozen silence it was like a shout, and six pirate jumped up from their seats to guard the door. The other immediately headed to Carlos, who was still lying on the ground. He was shaking, and his lips trembled, looking at Harry for support who immediately run up to him and cuddled him on the floor, giving kisses on his face, kissing and stroking every surface which burned from the slap. He whispered to him how great he is, how much he loves him. He kept telling he is safe now and one by one, every pirate told his vow, that no matter what, they will always protect him from his mother. Carlos allowed himself to cry, in relief and happiness. It was over. It was finally over.  
She couldn't force him home anymore, because from being 16 years old, the law allowed him to choose the place he wanted to live in, and none of his parents had a say in it. He will stay with Harry, and he will be protected. Everything's going to be alright.  
***  
Not waiting much, on the same day Harry helped Carlos to broke into Cruella's house and three members of the crew, Gil, Jona and Roy - the guy who taught Carlos sword fight - also accompanied them, to help to bring Carlos's stuff if there were so many he would've liked to bring. But as they entered the house, Carlos froze on the spot as he noticed the fire in the fireplace. It was a couple of stuff burning there; they looked like a couple of books, clothes and shoes. Carlos just stood there, looking into the fire with an empty glare and without hearing what the other said or didn't say, he said: "Well, thank you for coming, but seems like I have nothing to bring already,".  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos needs to learn, that he can't fight the whole world alone.

On the same day, when they returned from the building he once lived in - Carlos never called it home - Carlos spent the night on the ship with Harry. He had already spent countless nights here, but this was different. As he stepped into Harry's room, he felt like he has finally come home. He didn't have to leave the place in the morning, with the fear of going back to his mother. He doesn't have to leave anymore, doesn't have to go back there. He turned around to face Harry, the other observing him with an uncharacteristically deep, thinking expression on his face. Carlos stroked Harry's shoulders with slender fingers, light and questioning. "Will you stay with me?" he asked quietly, and Harry stroked his back lightly as he said "Until death does us apart" and kissed Carlos softly on the lips.

On this night, illuminated by the sharp moonlight, it was the first time they made love.

In the morning, Carlos found himself lying on a bare, muscular chest, surrounded strong arms and soft covers. He smiled happily and cuddled their naked body closer, nuzzled his face into Harry's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Strong arms tightened around him, and he turned his face up to see his love's eyes lazily flattering open. Stormy blue met hot chocolate, pale and slender cuddled with toned muscles, a warrior hugged a mind-fighter in the waking bliss, holding the opposite, yet so perfect lover.

***

Jona laughed a little as Carlos tried to step up with a foot on a wooden box to hand a nail up to him to make the mast more stable and then his face flinched in sudden discomfort. He knowingly shook his head as he bent lower to help Carlos with the task and took the nail from his hand with hanging almost entirely upside down from the mast.

"Feeling out of it today, Los?" he asked teasingly.

Carlos blushed immediately, giving Jona every reassuring he needed. He wanted to suddenly mock him, to tease him about how Harry was. Still, he's figured it out quickly that Carlos didn't like to talk about his things. Not even with his closest friends, which he considered himself, knowing that Carlos pretty much only made friendships with crew members and he only had a better relationship with Roy, Gil, Uma and of course Harry, so it was a little bit of a big deal. Carlos has proved himself to be a private person countless times, and as Jona didn't want him to regret that he had trusted him with his company, he only smiled at him and with a kind tone and said "I hope he treated you right," before climbing back to a normal position and started to fix the broken parts with pinning them together, the loud sounds almost muffling a speechless, breathless, dumbfounded "Yeah,".

***

"Care to explain this?" asked a loud, hoarse male voice from above them. Carlos, his mind numbed by the sleepy haze only cuddled himself closer to Harry, in an attempt to get safe and Harry flinched, turned his back instinctively towards the voice, holding and shielding Carlos away from any possible source of danger. It took a second for his brain to catch up but then he took a deep breath - mentally already prepared for this -, stroked Carlos's spine lovingly and pulled the covers higher on the boy and then sat up, naked body only covered from under his waistline and being completely oblivious about it as he faced his father.

"He is my mate, Carlos de Vil," Harry said matter-of-factly. Captain Hook's face stayed neutral at that as if he was waiting for further explanation. "You told me once, Father, that I am free to choose whoever I want for a lover. Well, he is more than that. He is a genius, brilliant, beautiful miracle, a blessing in Hell, the light in the dark. He lives here for three months now and surely did enough to pay the 'price'," said Harry sarcastically "of his living. As if I would ever let him go to go anywhere else."

Captain Hook remained silent, observing his son's fearless and waiting expression, visibly looking at the hickeys and scratch marks all over his son's neck and shoulder. And then he looked at Carlos, scanning him and examining him in a way that made him feel like a piece of meat and the most unworthy person at the same time. For the time the Captain finished examining him, his cheeks burned in a wild shade of red with shame and with a hint of fear. Captain Hook could throw him off of this ship any time, and if Harry would object, he could throw him out too! Yeah, none of them had enormous standards for the living, but still, Carlos was so afraid!

"Well, son," said he merely after a minute, which seemed to be an hour, "If you think you've found the one, I won't be the one stopping ya." He looked over his son's shoulders, looking straight into Carlos' eyes. "Wellcome on board, Carlos de Vil," he said, then he turned around and left the room, closing it with a simple kick.

Carlos sat up as fast as he didn't hear the Captain's footsteps on the hallway anymore, grabbing Harry's shoulder. "Harry..." he started to mumble nervously-

"He likes you!" Harry said fast, smiling happily and wildly, hugging Carlos, stroking his back. "He does. He would huff about anything he doesn't find acceptable," said he.

"So... do you seriously think he doesn't... he doesn't mind me being there?"

"The 'Welcome on board' is his highest greeting. He accepted you, Carlos. He accepted you as a part of the crew and as someone to count on and to count with."

Carlos sighed deeply in relief and happiness, burying himself deeper into his lover's arms.

***

Carlos didn't feel right. He was nauseous, sick every morning. Sometimes, he even threw up. He managed to sneak out of his knight's arms every time from two weeks now, he went unnoticed by everyone, as every crewmember slumbered peacefully all around the ship as Carlos sneaked up to the edge of the vessel and vomited into the water. Until that day.

As he soothed the shook of his leg willingly and tried to kick his slightly functioning brain into work, also drying the tears from his eyes with awkward movements, when a casual voice greeted him. "Nice company at the morning," said Captain Hook and Carlos spun around, finding the man standing at the door of the stair which let one to the rooms under the board. "You're not feelin' well?" asked he.

Carlos blushed, quickly worked up a seemingly good alibi. "I just drank a bit too much yesterday," he said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "I am sorry for waking you up, Captain," Carlos added and he hoped he sounded convincing enough. The man tilted his head to the side. "I didn't see you drink one bit, Inventor," he chuckled, and Carlos got overly confused. _"Invertor?"_ he thought. "Why are you calling me an Inventor?" Carlos asked frowning. "You label things by their importance and their meaning to you," Captain Hook said. "You are addressing me as Captain, which means that you only consider my existing as someone to count with because I am the one owning the ship that you live on, or you are just trying to be overly polite," he said, and Carlos looked at him frozen, his mouth slightly agape. He was out of words.

"Listen up, little one, because I am only telling you this once," the Captain said, and Carlos nodded, whether it was a question, or not. "You are far not the first one he brought home, but you are the first one who lasted longer than one night and the first one who he introduced. You are something to count with, as a person on your own, considering your knowledge and science abilities and as his partner, because it is clear for me that he was no intentions to let you go any time soon. So here is the offer. In the sake of both of us, it would be more comfortable to stick to the first name basis for both of us, and not address each other formal names," he gestured with his hand which ended in a hook, towards the horizon where the orange, morning sun was just about to rise.

Carlos thought about it for a second.

"With respect, I would be happy if you would call me Carlos - the 'Inventor' is laughable - but I would refuse the part of your offer for me to call you on your first name. I want to keep calling you Captain as a sign of respect. You are the Captain, after all. "

The man only laughed at that. "Fine for me, Carlos," he said and turned around to go back underboard when Carlos called after him. "Captain..." he said hesitantly, yet loudly enough. "Yes?" he said calmly, a slightly amused expression on his face and Carlos hesitated. Was it too soon to ask for a favour? Especially a _help me instead of you telling your son the truth_ kind of support, but he was going to be better soon - he has to be better! - so there is no big trouble in it if the older man decides to tell Harry after all. "May I ask you to not to tell Harry that I... wasn't feeling well?" he asked unsurely.

The Captain frowned. "Already keeping secrets?" he asked, something in his tone radiated sadness towards Carlos. The blond shook his head. "I wasn't feeling well, really, and I... I don't want him to worry about me," he said. "You know, our relationship began when he was ordered to my side by Uma as a bodyguard because I was in serious need of physical protection. And Harry takes it very seriously, so he would be overreacting. He would even force me to visit the doctor of the Isle," Carlos frowned. The man crooked an eyebrow at that. "You don't like visiting the doctor," he said, not formed as a question, but still, it was. "I am not surrendering any part of my body to touch to that woman until I have any free say in it. I educate myself in medical science as fast as I can, on both theoretical and practical field, and I will be excellent with my knowledge. If you want something to be done, you need to do it yourself. And besides when don't mind me... never trust them; the ones from Auradon," Carlos shook his head unconsciously, and with that, he earned the exact, shark-like, mischievous smile he saw blossoming on Harry's face so many times. The man flashed the smile turned around and left the board without saying a word, but Carlos was somehow sure he would comply with his wish.

***

In the morning, when the crew was eating breakfast at Ursula's, Carlos sitting in Harry's lap and head lying on the broad shoulder, so he spotted Captain Hook before he managed to reach them. Carlos tensed up a bit, and Harry reflexively looked around, wrapped his arm around him a little stronger. A hook caught Harry's other shoulder, and Harry turned around immediately. "Father," he said in a severe tone, and everyone went quiet around the table. "Didn't find you at the morning," the Captain said casually.

 _"Thanks fuck, that you didn't!"_ Carlos thought, and he blushed a bit at the thought. After Carlos sneaked back into his room and woke Harry up, the two left the ship with a tiny boat, and really, none of them would have appreciated having Harry's father walking on them. Not while he had Harry Hook, fucking him with such force that the bed almost broke in two, his hands bound to the bed's headboard and blindfolded. It turned out that both Harry and Carlos was really into this whole kind of thing. And the cave in the high seawalls, made of rocks, what Harry had found made it and made very comfortable for them to experiment and to get engaged in any activity as many times as they wanted. It wasn't big of course; Harry surprised Carlos with it after he had somehow managed to get a little bed there and to clean it out a little bit. Let's say it that Carlos honoured his efforts after that. _"Gosh, those sounds Harry made.... for fuck's sake, Carlos, back to reality!"_

Harry looked curious and cautious as he gazed up at his Father. "Did you need me?" Harry asked, and Carlos could tell he was nervous if maybe his Father did. "Oh, no," waved the man the question away with a quirk of his lips. "Just wanted to tell you that I am becoming more and more convinced every day that it was a wise decision to get Carlos in. He turns out to be a great guy," he said, smirking, and then brushed Carlos's head, patted Harry on the shoulder, and left.

All the members of the crew were staring at them in waiting, shocked silence and Harry was staring at Carlos with slightly wide eyes. After a moment of silence, he said "He called you Carlos," as if it was the most shocking thing ever. Carlos only laughed a little at that. "Every iceberg can melt," he laughed and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry growled at that, biting down wildly on Carlos's bottom lip before he whispered hotly into Carlos's ear "I don't know how you managed to do it, but you are such a talented, clever little pup, baby." Carlos barely heard "GET A ROOM!"'s as he blushed hard and he felt himself hardening against his pants. Harry eyed him with a predatory gaze. _"Oh, I am so fucked,"_ Carlos thought.... and well, after a couple of hours... he was.

***

Harry came home in an evening, a couple of weeks later, bleeding from several, deep wounds and fell slowly on the bed, groaning weakly. "Hi, honey," he breathed as Carlos spun around and paled immediately. "Harry, what happened?!", Carlos snapped tiredly and started to immediately, desperately searching for the first aid kit. When he found the box, he rushed to his knight and kneeled on the bed, pulling the bloodstained clothes from his lover's wounds. Harry flinched, and as Carlos worked, he barely managed to stay still and not to hit his lover's hands away as he stitched the deep cut on his side. In the end, Harry was shaking with pain and Carlos was shaking with the effort of not crying. He hated seeing Harry like that; he couldn't get the thought out of his head that maybe one time the blue-eyed devil never come home again; that one time he will have more severe wounds than the ones Carlos could treat. As soon as the pain of the needles and the disinfectant didn't torture him any more, Harry seemed to pass out from the exhaustion and the pain.

One single tear ran down on Carlos's cheek and hit Harry's hand that he was holding after he cleaned up his love as much as his boyfriend could and tucked him gently into the thickest blankets he could find. Harry's hand twitched, grabbed Carlos's a bit harder. "Honey," he whispered. "I am sorry," Carlos breathed, surprised that he was still awake after what he was put through, he dried his face quickly with his hands but wasn't fast enough as Harry's eyes slipped open and peered at him. "Los, love, I am so sorry..."

"No," Carlos cut him off. "I know you are sorry and I know you're trying to be careful, but I am just so afraid! I know you are the one going into battle and not me, but I am just so sickeningly afraid that... What if you... get hurt so bad that... I can't save you and... I don't wanna lose you..." he said between shallowed sobs. In Harry's head it popped up for a second that if Carlos can't help him, which he highly doubted, by the way, then the doctor of the Isle will be still able to help him, but he forgot it fastly. Carlos didn't trust the woman and he if would be treated by the doctor, Carlos would be as furious and disappointed as if Harry had cheated on him, so he quickly tossed the idea aside. Harry tried to reach out for his lover to pull him closer, but as his muscles in his abdomen flexed, the pirate made a high-pitched whimper and fell back weakly to the bed. "Please come here, baby," said the pirate, whispering and Carlos did, he snuggled close to him. He hugged the huge man carefully, making sure to not to touch any of his wounds.

"I am so sorry," Harry breathed. "But you know this is the only way I can keep you safe and in average living conditions," he said, lifting his hand so-so carefully up to tangle it gently into the blond's hair. "I hate it," Carlos mewled. "I hate that you have to risk your life every day for me, for us to stay afloat!" he cried out bitterly, and despite shooting his other half, Harry was also upset about it. "I hate that I am only a burden that needs to be taken care of," Carlos whispered into Harry's muscular shoulder that suddenly moved away, and Carlos's head fell on the mattress, only to find a severe pair of icy-blue eyes staring into his.

"Do not ever dare to say such a thing," Harry growled and touching their forehead. "Don't even dare to think it again," he said and kissed Carlos lovingly. "You are more than I could have ever wished for, you are more than any of us here, Carlos. You are a genius, a fighter, who can trick anyone and hack anything, and that is way more dangerous than my ability to fight three men with only one sword at the same time." Carlos only buried his face deeper into Harry's throat, whimpering into it.

"Then why am I sitting at home like a piece of shit, and waiting for you to support me if I am so powerful?" he asked quietly. Harry fell back on his back, unable to hold himself up any longer but yanked Carlos atop his tors too, refusing to acknowledge the pain that the younger boy caused him with lying on his scarred chest. "I can't earn enough money, I am constantly in need of protection, and I am so weak. Just something to look out for, to take care of," he said, sucking in a deep, trembling breath.

"If only. If only we were free. If only we were out of here. You only would have to protect me from dogs. I would fool them all, lull all the spoiled kings and queens under my spell with sugar-sweet words and they wouldn't even notice they are eating out of my hand until it was too late," Carlos said, and Harry heard the silent determination in his voice. He cuddled him closer, body burning and screaming with pain, but he didn't care. Carlos kept on. "We would have it all," he breathed, and Harry felt the sadness, this hollow ache at the back of his head coming forward. "Magic, even," Carlos added, chuckling amused. "Did you know that with proper training through years and potions, you can do magic all alone?" he asked, smiling. "If we weren't under this fucking barrier, I would rule them all. With you by my side," the blond kissed Harry's chin, and Harry knew. He knew how easily could Carlos make his dream true if they would be out of here. The only reason he wasn't the leader, hidden by the veil of the dark and keeping everyone on strings, was this damned barrier.

Harry knew it. Carlos hated being powerless and despite his incredible abilities that he needed protection. Harry knew. He knew his prince would be the king of whole Auradon in a year or two. But on the Isle, where physicality came first- Harry was the one who kept them afloat.

"Baby," he said, stroking the other's back, fingers tracing down the line of his spine, waking sparkles on their way, making the skinny body shiver. "You would be the king of the world out there. And if I even once will have the chance, I will get you out there to rule them all, until having the whole world to ourselves, no less," he promised.

(Looking back, standing there now in the Mean Hall he wished he wouldn't promise that. Looking at the swirling, burning, the wild tornado of magic, Harry wanted he wouldn't promise.)

***

At the morning, when Carlos tried to slip out of his bed silently because he felt his stomach throwing somersaults again. But Harry's arms have suddenly tightened around him, and Carlos lost his equilibrium, falling on his man's chest. Harry growled loudly at the pain, waking by having an elbow in the cut on his side. His body twitched, and they ended up on the floor, Harry on top of Carlos. Carlos's stomach swirled around at the sudden movement and even before he could also do as much as to turn his head to the side, he started to throw up. Vomit filled his throat and mouth, closing up his air supplies and he panicked tried to push the sleepy pirate away to turn around and finally give the crap out. But he was weak. It was like this every morning, but it seemed to be getting worse every day and for now- Carlos couldn't even push Harry away enough to be able to free himself. Fortunately, Harry woke up quickly at the sounds and flipped the boy on his stomach. Carlos made it, body shaking, eyes filled with tears and unable to hold himself up. Harry crawled to his knees and held him up into there was nothing more the younger could give out, and he hung shakingly, bonelessly in his lover's hand.

"Carlos, Carlos..." he heard Harry calling his name, felt his as he shook his body carefully and Carlos wanted to answer, but he couldn't. It was so heavy. Everything seemed to slow down, his tongue was so heavy, and so were his eyelids. "Father! Uma! Gil!" Harry shouted as he lifted Carlos and all Carlos noticed the last was that they were leaving their room as the scientist slipped into the cold, peaceful darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your support and patience!  
> I am now spending a high school exchange year in Switzerland and therefore I will be extremely occupied with learning the language and fitting in, but I will try to update the story as fast as I can. It is still forming in my head but the main parts are already fixed.  
> Have a nice day!

As the pirate watched his dove choking on his puke, shaking uncontrollably and clinging onto him, lacking any real force Harry panicked. _"And panic never really helps one to make rational decisions"_ Harry though after that, holding his sleeping baby's hand, waiting for the doctor to come back with some machine.

How sick and bony he suddenly seemed in the pale light of the rising, dim, morning sun, hanging in his arms tiredly; he looked just like the time when Harry had first seen him. He was ten and Carlos was eight back then, and Harry was chasing a guy from an antagonist gang on the streets when he stumbled on something and fell, face forward on the ground. He swore loudly as the other guy got away. The boy turned around furiously to see what made him fall. And he had fallen, once again. His heart skipped a beat as he spotted the tiny, bloody, dirty boy, lying on the ground, probably unconscious. He should be used to this. It wasn't uncommon to find somebody lying beaten on the streets, not even was it unusual for a child, but still- something primal flicked in Harry. Anger and shock. He pulled the kid into a quiet alley and gave a couple of coins to the lady by one of the stands to look out for him until he comes back. But when he came back with a clean shirt, a bottle of water and a little food he stole from the ship he found the body surrounded by Mal's gang, and he knew, this is the time when he has to leave.

In these days, he picked to boy up and ran as fast as he could, without any break or slowing down until he reached the office, that Carlos hated so much. He kicked the door in with one foot and opened it with his back, only then did he turn around to find a slightly terrified dr. Morgan behind the small room's office table.

"Please help him," Harry panted, and the woman jumped up, her skinny, short arms and legs moved fervently to get to his lover as fast as she can, and she reminded Harry terribly on Carlos.

"Lay him down, on his back," she said firmly yet quietly, and Harry complied. "Do you know his name?" she asked. "Carlos de Vil, an important member in the Captain Hook's crew," Harry said protectively. The woman smiled at his boy, knowingly as she checked his vitals and started to examine him. "There will be no harm brought upon him by my hand, even if he was wanted on the whole Isle, Mr Hook," she said with a gentle smile and Harry got stuck on the recognition that she knows who he is. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked as she picked a bowl up from under the examining table, made Carlos sit up and ten slipped tree of her fingers down his lover's throat. Carlos's unconscious eyes popped open, revealing two, glassing balls as he choked on the fingers and in the next second, he blew up a significant amount from his stomach. "That' it, that's it, give it out!" she said sternly yet comfortingly, obviously speaking to Carlos. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked again, stopping for a moment, holding his lover up and Harry suddenly realised that he paralysed. His face reddened in emberassement. "He tried to crawl out of bed and he couldn't he was so weak that he couldn't even push me aside to turn on his belly, so I woke up at the picture that he was choking on his puke," Hary said, shaking inside. _That_ was the most frightening thing he had ever seen, and only the spirit of the Isle knows he has seen a few things before!

"Weakness and extreme exhaustion, then, and lack of strength?" she asked matter of factly as she wiped his face clean with a paper towel and laid him back. Harry nodded slowly. "Well, this is something to start with," she said with a reassuring smile. "How much did he eat yesterday, do you maybe know that?" Harry frowned. "Nothing at all," he said with a worried expression. Fuck, it only hit him now how Carlos was getting slimmer, paler and weaker and he didn't even notice that! "He wasn't... eating well... wasn't eating anything... anything really... for a while..." he stuttered as it all became more and more evident with every spoken word how oblivious the pirate was. "Was he drinking alcohol?" she asked neutrally as she pulled Carlos's shirt up to his stomach to push something round-shaped metal thing to his lover's chest. "He never drinks, not even a sip," Harry said abruptly. She smiled at that. "I suspected that answer," she smiled fondly at Harry... just when the door swung open, and half of the crew stumbled not the small room.

Uma at the front, her face hard but the corner of her right eye watch twitching, the only visible sign to be seen when she is worried. Gil behind her was openly nervous as he glanced around, Roy still gripping the sword he had been probably sharpening and Jona, shining with a thick layer of sweat, a fully alerted expression on his face. Harry faintly remembered that seems like he had overslept sword practise, judging by the other boys, but he jumped up anyway to step between the doctor and the crew - in case of them planning on doing something foolish.

"Everybody back!" he said in a low voice. "Captain, everything is in order," Harry reported in a formal tone to Uma. "Explain," Uma demanded shortly. "He woke up puking and passed out after that. I got worried." Uma nodded. He looked over Harry's shoulder. "How is he?" she asked the doctor with a bit more gentle tone. She smiled up from applying some balsam on Carlos's skin, the scaringly puzzled expression sifting into a kind mask for a minute. "He will be okay. I need to run more tests. I suspected food poisoning so far, but Mr Hook stated that he wasn't eating anything barely in the past times so I reckon we can wipe it from the list." Gil was surprisingly the next one, speaking up. "His head hurt for two days once. Like from before yesterday to yesterday, I guess," he said, unsurely.

The doctor's expression became openly puzzled. She turned her face back to Carlos and furrowed her brow. She moved to touch his stomach and then dropped her hand. "I... It doesn't make sense..." she whispered, barely audible. Only Harry heard it. She spun on his heels to get into a room in the back when Harry called after her loudly. "What does not make sense?" Silent sat on the room — tense silence. "I intend to share the diagnosis only if it is proven," she said as she headed to the back again. 

"Nobody's laying a hand on him until all of us does not know what you are doing to him!" Jona snapped, and she turned around with a somewhat scared expression now. But even Harry gave him a quizzical look. Jonas stepped past Harry and stood next to Carlos, not touching him, but it was a guarding gesture.

"I am staying by his side to protect him when he is not able to protect himself just as he was by my side when I had my lungs stabbed, and my arms were broken. He took care of me and protected me from anyone, and so did he protect all of us," he gave a hard look to every person present from the crew who seemed to realise his point. "And why did he do it?" There was only silence. "Because he wanted the best to be done. If he thought the best for us was to be brought here and be treated by this lady, then we all would have ended up here. But he didn't think that. Don't you even remember what he always says?" he asked in hauling up tone. Roy dropped his chin down in the recognition. "'I am not surrendering any part of my body to touch to that woman until I have any free say in it.'," Roy echoed Carlos's almost motto. "'If you want something to be done, you need to do it yourself.'," Uma quoted next, her favourite part. "'And besides... never trust them; the ones from Auradon,'," Harry finished.

Dr. Morgan looked taken aback. "Is he...? God, is he the mysterious healer of the Isle?" she asks, seemingly amazed. "Mysterious healer?" Harry asks abruptly. "Yes, I've heard so much about him!" she said. "My patient told me tales about a young healer with amazing knowledge "from between us"," she used her hands to show quote marks in the air. Uma and Harry exchanged a glance. "Well, that must be Carlos," Uma said quietly. Her face lighted up with joy. "Oh, my God! I will have to congratulate him if he wakes up! Treating a bunch of stabbed wounds and head trauma without appropriate apparatus..." she says, amazement in her voice. Gil seems to chuckle a bit at that. The woman gives him a questioning look. "Actually... tha was me," Gil chuckles a bit at that and Harry can see as Morgan takes mental note to check on Gil later. He has seen Carlos doing it a couple of times after they got back to the ship all beaten up but with winning the fight with a rival gang.

"I want to check you later if you consent," she says and spins on her heels and turns back a step later. "If I have to explain, then I will. I want to do an ultrasound examination on him to exclude some possible options and to diagnose his exact problem. Furthermore, I would like to run a blood test which will require to take blood from him with a sterile needle," she said slowly. The crewmembers exchanged a couple of blinks. "Sounds okay for me..." 

So this is how he ended up here — sitting next to his unconscious love, holding his hand gently while they waited for the doctor to return. None of them understood those words from her words, but it did not matter. The silence was choking until the young doctor came back.

"Now I will apply some special gel on his abdomen to make the results more precise," she explained as he pushed some big mashine on wheels next to the room, pulled up Carlos's shirt slowly and applied the weird-looking, blue gel on his lover. She started to push buttons on the mashine; it lit up and started to make beeping sounds. "Now I will scan his internal bodies with this special mashine," she explained as she caught some plastic thing in her hand which was attached to the mashine and started to move it on Carlos's abdomen while she kept looking at the screen. She pushed it all around, even out of the lines of the gel, but she didn't seem to notice it. Her face was profoundly concentrated and severe; her eyes fixed on the screen.

And then she paled. Quickly. Her eyes fixated on something on the screen. She froze, pupils, blown wide and breath held. Only after a beat of visible shock did she move the plastic thing again, frantically now. "Okay, just a moment," she said, barely holding back something which certainly seemed to be panic. "Seems like the mashine is malfunctioning," she breathed, shaking her head while she restarted the gadget and did the whole process again - but she still looked shocked. She pushed some buttons, and a load of pictures started to be printed out of the lower parts of the vehicle.

"Who is the patient's closest relative?" she asked, and every eye turned towards Harry. "Mr Hook?" she asked with a politely sceptical expression. "In what way are you related to him?" she asked neutrally. Harry tensed. "I am his lover, protector and boyfriend. I am the one who saved him from his mother, and I am the luckiest man ever to have him," the pirate said tensely. She looked at him with some weird glittering in her eyes. "I need to get the consent of his closest relative of him to get a blood sample from him to analyse," she said. "This is me. He left his mother willingly one year ago, and she is his only living relative. I am free to say I am the closest. If it is necessary, I consent to it for him" Harry said, and the doctor seemed to be in the saddle again." Alright. May I have some more- personal questions? In private, of course." Harry looked at Uma, and everyone else looked at Harry at that. "If you want privacy, have it pal, but we will know it in a while anyway," Uma said - not caring on the surface, extremely worried and curious beneath it. "All of them can hear it, I am sure," Harry said.

"Are you in an intimate relationship with Mr de Vil?" she asked. "Yes, I am." "Do you have sexual interaction with him?" Harry paused. Why was that important? "Yes," he answered with furrowed brows. "And are you two... exclusive?" Harry's complete back tensed. "I really god damn hope so!" he growled from deep down, even the bare possibility of anybody else touching his baby getting the urge to kill to the surface. "Alright. So you say that you are his only sexual partner. Since how long are you in a relationship?" "It is our first anniversary." "And you have always been exclusive all along." "Naturally," Harry said, with a certain edge in his voice.

"Wait a minute!" Jona snapped, surprising everyone. "You- you cannot-" he mumbled and looked at the doctor as if she was crazy. "The US has confirmed the possibility and with constant sexual interaction-" "How do even you know if he is the bottom part?" Jonas asked heatedly. He turned to Harry. "Is Los the bottom?" the grey-haired boy asked without any further ado. Harry looked paralysed a bit before he mumbled "Yeah,". Jonas snapped his head back to dr Morgan. "This still does not mean that-" 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Harry's last nerve snapped as he jumped up and grabbed Jonas by the collar of his shirt and slapped him forcefully to the nearest wall. "If you know, tell me!!!" he roared. "I will not hit a medical but sure as hell I will beat the crap out of you if you don't tell me immediately what you two suspect," he hissed into his friend's face.

"What we suspect is quite unlikely, but there is no other explanation for his state," she started carefully as Harry turned his head towards her, expression tight, ready to snap. "But it is more than likely that he is..." she seemed to stop, think about actually saying the word out loud. "He is bearing a child."

Jona felt Harry's hand on his collar loosen, hands falling back next to his sides, eyes glassy as he forgot to breathe, staring at the woman with shock. He seemed lost, shook. Silence sat in the room, only the soft beeping of the previously used mashine audible.

"This... this is impossible," Harry breathed, with no strength in his voice, looking pleadingly at the woman, mutely begging her to take these words back. She didn't. Harry felt his chest tighten, his head becoming light as if he would've been intoxicated; he felt his knees going weak. "He- He is- he is male. He's a man. It's not..." he muttered while he started to stumble towards Carlos's bed, looking at him with searching eyes. This couldn't be true.

"I can't give you suitable answers for questions, beginning with "Why...?" but the evidence is clear. The ultrasound, which is used to detect babies and take a look at them- It was there. The fetus is there," she said slowly. "Let me show you," she said and stepped to the mashine, pulling the papers out of it and walking up to Harry to show him the pictures. "Here," she pointed at some unrecognisable form on the printed image in black and white. Some small bump, Harry would vóhave never guessed it is a baby. But the doctor was sure. "The reason I need to take a blood sample from is and to analyse it is necessary because it is the only way of knowing for 100 per cent that someone's pregnant," she said slowly, quietly and Harry nodded his head, already heading towards Carlos to touch his belly with his fingers.

Doctor Morgan didn't waste her time, she got some needle out of the drawer, sprayed something bad-smelling on them and after attacking a tube to it he stuck it into Carlos's left arm. Harry didn't even look at it as he lifted his other hand to touch his sleeping lover's face. He cupped his face so gently.

"Honey... ma pup," he whispered after a long silence. "We're gonna be dads," he said with tears in his eyes, and his voice broke as he kept staring at Carlos's sleeping body. His heart was overflowing with happiness and his eyes with happy tears. The love of his life bears his child. He saw Carlos around kids, before, and he was so good with them. They never talked about it, but Harry always wanted to consider adopting a child, get them in from the street and give them a loving family and a home, but now- it all crashed down on him.

“I love you,” he whispered to the sleeping genius and as his first happy-tears hit the boy’s face, so did his lips touch his.

The team was silent as they waited for Carlos to wake up. The doctor was away, making emergency calls to Auradon, which they should have stopped, but they couldn’t see the point of it. Carlos was pregnant, and as the doctor has described it, even with the help of magic, it was a challenging and lengthy process to maintain the male pregnancy, and in the Isle, there couldn’t have been any magic involved. Something very unusual happened was doing on here, and none of them wanted to risk everyone’s favourite Carlos’s life.

She once mentioned that male pregnancy could be hazardous and in some cases, abortion is needed because the man’s body can’t accommodate to the fetus, which made Harry so outrageous that the boys got ready to jump up and hold him down any time.

The gang, after being shocked to death, became aware pretty quickly. They were in a war. The rivals, the Spark kids and they kept fighting each other wickedly, and there were already a couple of broken bones and stabbed wounds too – not to talk about the poisons. Harry’s felt the knot in his stomach at the thought of Carlos getting any harm – of _both_ them getting any harm. 

” We need to keep Carlos away from this,” Noah sighed heavily as he palmed his forehead, visibly trying to shoot his headache. When he thought too hard, he has always gotten a headache. 

“We don’t need to keep Carlos away from this. We’re going to end this. We have wasted enough time trying. We will cut them open if this is what it takes,” Uma said, and everyone stopped in their tracks and train of thoughts to look up to her. “Harry and Carlos are expecting a child. I’m not going to allow this child to arrive in blood and pain. Carlos has saved all of our lives at least once, and Harry is our brother. They are their parents, but they are exactly just as much our responsibility to look out for as their parents,” she said with a determined expression. Everyone understood that they had a chance to give a child a loving family, the one they, themselves never had. How wonderful it was and how terrifying, in hang in the air between them as they looked into each other’s eyes.

” I swear, that I will protect and love this child with everything I got,” said Uma and put her palm on her chest, above her heart. Harry stood there, overflown with emotions.

” I swear, that I will protect and love this child with everything I got,” said Jona and stepped up next to Uma.

” I swear, that I will protect and love this child with everything I got,” said Gil, with an uncharacteristically solemn expression.

” I swear, that I will protect and love this child with everything I got,” swore Roy and as he stepped next to Gil they all looked up at Harry.

” Harry Hook. I ask you to accept our oath and allow us to become guardians of your and your man’s child,” she said, and Harry could only lift his chin with pride and power, empowered by the support from his friends, as he said. “You are accepted. Thank you.”

And from then, it was done. Roy, Gil, Uma and Jona have sworn protectors of the child.

***

" Gil?" Uma raised a brow as Gil shook his bleeding palm. Gil wasn't maybe the smartest one of them, but he was a good fighter and he sure as hell knew that you shouldn't grab any part of a sworn outside from its handle. Something was off with Gil.

' It's 'kay, guess Imma just going, like in. Iss bleedin so guess it wouldn't her for the doc to look at it," Gil stuttered and stumbled into the doctor's office. Jona and Uma exchanged a quizzical look, Roy verbalised all of their thoughts. "Something is quite out of tracks here," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auradon**

Auradon was so beautiful, and they all were shocked. All of them handled it in another way, though.

They wanted to comply with their parents. To complete the mission and free the Isle; at first, they wanted to. They broke into the Museum and tried to steal the wand - but the alarms went off, and they were caught.

"I trusted you," said Ben slightly disappointed and Mal laughed. "Then you are more stupid than I thought." The words visibly hurt Ben, and Jay saw it already then, that the guy likes Mal. "You brought us here after we grew up on the Isle," laughed Mal meanly "and you expected us not to try and free our home?" she spat to him. Once they were left alone, Jay just sat there by the wall staring forward. "Carlos would have turned that shit off before running away," he said flatly. The girls' eyes flashed at him. "We do not have this talk," said Mal commandingly. 

They were sentenced to three months of "Rehabilitating Therapy", which mean all three of them had a person assigned to them. They had to talk to that person about their earlier life on the Isle, just casually tell everything that they wanted to share. Every day three hours after school. Jay's person was his coach, Evie's the head girl, Millaray and Mal's Fairy Godmother. They let them talk, with Jay it was more like training than an actual conversation, but once his coach asked him to show him a couple of sword moves Jay opened up pretty quickly, telling all the stories about how he protected their gang already on how many occasions, how he ended up to become their protector.

Evie didn't want to talk about the Isle, she wanted to talk about Auradon and asked a lot about their opportunities here. Especially about young, single princes. "You don't need a prince to have a castle, you know," said Millaray once and Evie stopped midsentence, thinking about it. Theoretically, she could even be right. "Really?" she asked, voice full of hope. "Really," said Millaray, smiling.

Mal was the worst. "You are here to make me change my mind about you. All of you. You are living in a bubble, you never even grasp what we, VK's have been through, and now you are only here to brainwash me, so I will forget, what my duty is. Good luck with that." And oh God, Fairy Godmother needed all of that luck. Whenever she asked a question, Mal came back with a sharp, and fairly understandable answer. "Why do you refuse to talk about the Isle, Mal?" Fairy Godmother asked, and the answer was: "Because talking about it would be useless; it gives you answers that you either don't need nor you don't care about." When she asked her to explain this, Mal said that the Government of Auradon could get any information that they were interested in. "They would just have to put some cameras into the prison of their built," and if they knew what they wanted to know, there was no use to ask Mal. And if they didn't know, then Mal will not be traitor to spill anything. She also added that she knew that this was just a way for Fairy Godmother to make the girl feel like she can trust her, she can talk to her, only so she could control and blackmail her with the sensitive information when the fairy wanted to. After that conversation, she said goodbye to Fairy Godmother and went to her room. And Fairy Godmother just stood there, thinking: "Oh my dear, what has this poor child been through,".

***

**Three weeks later**

"Did I not tell you not to trust them!" screamed Mal from the top of her lungs as she grabbed the sport-sword that Jay's coach bought him for his birthday and tore it out of his grasp. "You told him! You told him about it all!" she screamed. "Fairy Godmother came back to me and said it into my face that she is sorry for what happened to Carlos! YOU TOLD HIM!" she screamed and hit Jay with the sword; the sword sheathed into the sheath, of course. "And you," she hissed at Evie, and her eyes were bloodshot with how angry she was. "You told the prep girl what happened when Gaston caught us," she growled and picked up a vase from Jay's desk and threw it at her. She bucked, and the jar caught the wall and broke into million pieces. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!" screamed Mal.

"What happened by Gaston?" asked Jay darkly; he did not know about anything, that _happened_ when Gaston caught the girls. "Nothing," spat Mal too quickly. She was lying. "Mal, it wasn't our fault, and it was a trap-" "I don't care, I should have seen it. WE should have seen it," she said. "Just like we should see it right now how they only want to make us their pliable puppies, so we will forget who we are." Evie rubbed away a teardrop from her face. "But Mal," she said. "We could be more here. _You_ could be more, you can be more than evil here," she said. Mal chuckled, bitterly. "Maybe you could be a princess—a queen. But I can't. And I would rather die as myself rather than live a life where I am a brainwashed ragdoll." "Have you ever given it a chance? To try what it would be like to be one of them?" asked Evie, tearing up. "No, Evie. Because I will pull through it. Just as I pulled through when that fucker caught us, now they want to rob us from our free will and sense of self, and back then when we were robbed of something else." Jay exhaled, heavily, already angry. "Tell me, what the fuck happened back there, now!" snapped Jay as he had a terrible feeling about it. Mal ignored him as she talked to Evie. "They want to use us to become their toys. What they are doing now, this is rape on a new level; not physical but mental, forcing their ideas on us. And I will pull through, Evie, stand up and walk away, once they are done and bored with me; but the Devil help me, that I will not enjoy it or believe that it meant something more, then what it is. Rape. Then and now. Remember that."

With that Mal walked out of the room, and she yet heard as Evie broke down to tears, allowing her sobs to be loud. The purple took the sword with her as she headed to the forest far away from the dorm. She sincerely had to let off some steam, and when she managed to calm down, she needed to plan. They had to repair the damage these two idiots have made.

She never noticed Ben who stood by the door the whole time and heard everything she said.

***

**The Isle**

It was cold. Carlos felt how uncomfortable it was to be conscious again; he started to feel the aching of his body, the cold and how he couldn't move; trapped into his own, weak body still, Carlos only wanted to let this useless vessel go.

He started to hear muffled sounds. Some of them were familiar and some of them not felt slight, sharp through his eyelids, lights beaming at his face. The air was cold and smelled weird. He sucked in a deeper breath to recognise the smell of it because he was sure as hell that he had felt it before. The deep breath scratched his lungs and burned them, he started coughing, but his body was weary, and it barely moved as Carlos coughed for his life.

 _"I have fucking enough of this! I am tougher than that!"_ Carlos though but as soon as he tried to move, he felt familiar hands stroking his face and calling out his name. "M'Pup!" he heard his love, slightly recognising relief as it stained his voice. "M'Pup, I'm here. Everything's okay," he whispered as Carlos felt as the pirate touched his forehead to his, and he felt Harry's warm breath on his face. Carlos struggled to open his eyes, and as his blurry gaze met the stormy blue, everything seemed to be a bit more alright. Maybe he passed out; he doesn't know what happened, he doesn't know where he is. The boy remembered in fragments that he was sick in the morning... shit! Okay, now at least he remembered what _happened_ , before he got here. Which leads to the question, where is this 'here'? Because sure as Hell that this wasn't anywhere on the ship.

"Where are we?" he asked with great difficulty, his head was still full of cotton and his mouth burned. _"Probably from puking my guts out,"_ he supplied internally. He blinked again and saw as Harry frowned. _"Oh my God, okay, this already can't be good,"_ through Carlos. Harry very rarely frowned. Most of the time when he was in deep shit.

"Pup, don't be mad at me, okay?" he started, and Carlos had a terrible feeling about this all. He smelled the air, and now that his brain cells started to work, he smelt antiseptics, metal and plastic in the air. His eyes flashed at Harry and then around him. Medical machines, professional environment for a healer, which means- "Who brought me here?" he growled with anger. And then the pirate's facial expression made everything clear. 

"Oh, is he awake?" he heard then the woman rushing into the room. Carlos tossed Harry weakly away and sat up. "Yes, he is awake, and he is doing fine and leaving," he said, flipping his legs down and jumping on his toes. The blond lost his balance, and he was about to fall. He caught himself on his elbows on the table, and Harry was about to help him up when Carlos' frustration peaked. "DON'T! Touch me!" he shouted, and everyone froze in the room. Carlos fought himself up to his feet and turned to the doctor.

"Thank you for your time and your... help," he said it through his teeth as he grabbed his shirt from under the desk and put it on. "Sorry for the scene but as you may surely know by now I rather take care of my health myself," he growled the last word towards Harry.

"You are not the only one who doesn't trust me, Mr de Vil and I can completely understand it. But I am here to help, not to serve the Government of Auradon or their purposes. I am here for the people living here, no matter who they are," said the doctor.

Carlos took a deep breath. Nothing was her fault; she just treated a sick person who they brought into her clinic; Carlos would have done the exact same thing. There was no point in being an asshole. "Thank you for treating me," he said with a stiff nod of his head, and the woman nodded back. She didn't take offence, and Carlos was glad for it; it wasn't her fault. Carlos started to walk towards the door when she spoke up again. "You were breathing quite ragged, and you were pale as the seats, what were they supposed to do?" she asked gently, and Carlos stopped at that a bit. He had no idea. "Not that," he said after a moment of silence and for his biggest surprise, he heard her chuckle. He turned around, shocked, forgetting quite about is anger. "I beg your pardon," the doctor said and covered her mouth up quickly. When she pulled her hands away, her face was serious again. "When you need support, please know that I will be ready and willing to help anytime," she said, and Carlos had - again - an awful feeling about this. _" **When...** I need support?"_. "Thank you," he said shortly and turned immediately to leave. He knew that he wouldn't be safe out on the streets alone, but he didn't have to turn around to see the others following him. He was beyond the point when any of them would have even tried to speak up against him.

They reached the ship in silence Carlos headed to the edge of the pier, planned to jump into one of the little boats that they used for fishing when he felt Harry following him.

"I want to be alone now," Carlos sneered. "You won't notice I am there, but I won't let you go out alone now," said Harry. Carlos' patience wore off right there. He let his anger slip, and he felt his whole tense, muscles pulled taunt... and the hard, sharp slap of skin. He felt his palm burn as he saw the area on Harry's face starting to redden as the pirate's face flipped to the side, eyes wide and shocked. "Then you're going to have to swim very quietly," Carlos said as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and before Harry could even process what was happening, Carlos tossed him off the pier, into the water. Harry fell on the edge of the little boat and hit his head and back hard before he fell into the water. _"He knows how to swim,"_ thought Carlos as he jumped into another boat, grabbed the paddles and started to paddle to their safe place, hidden in the wall of high rock.

Everybody remained shocked as Harry fell into the water and Uma was so sad seeing as Carlos, uncaring about Harry's wellbeing just paddled away even without sparing a glance to see if his man resurfaces or not. Harry came back to the surface, of course, gasping heavily and rubbing the ack of his head. Only when he pulled it away did he see that his fingers wet with blood. _"Damn it,"_ he though as he started it feel dizzy. _"Oh, no, no, no, damn it, damn it,"_ he thought as he struggled to pull himself up to the pier. His fingers were getting number and number, the world more muffled, and this dull whine sound started to invade his ears. He already supported himself on the edge of the pier with his elbows when he felt his muscles giving out. He fell, heard multiple people shouting, and he lost consciousness before he even touched the water again.

***

**Auradon**

Mal went jogging every early morning into the woods that were far away from the dorms. The forest was safe and clean, and she could beat anything that has decided to jump out from behind the trees - what could even attack her in Auradon, a butterfly? She kept running, inhaling the chilly, fresh air when she heard footsteps. She kept on listening, and the steps were following her. Another thing you learn on the Isle: never go anywhere alone and unarmed. She glanced down on her left wrist, and there it was, the slim but elegant blade as its handle poked out from under her sleeve. She stopped running and turned around, grabbed the person by the collar of his shirt, spun him around violently, and they ended up on the ground, Mal saddling his hips and yanking the blade free from her sleeve and pushed it to the throat of her attacker before she held both of his arms in a bruising hold above his head.

Only then did she recognise that it wasn't simply just somebody. It was Prince Damned Ben. She panted but kept staring at him with hard eyes and Ben kept staring at her with shock and with maybe some... amazement? _"Aurodaon people are weird,"_ thought Mal. "Why were you following me?" she hissed. Ben's pupils dilated huge, sucking in a quick breath. "Well, I don't have any good excuses, do I? I just wanted to see where you are always headed every morning since I always wake up for the sound of your shoes on the concrete under my window..." he stuttered and blushed a little bit, and Mal couldn't understand how this is supposed to be valid reasoning. "Okay, let's try it again. Tell me why did you follow me or I can sprain your soft, little Royal fingers, creeper." Ben swallowed. "I wanted to see where you are always going since you wake me up, and I was wondering which route you take and I just- I wanted to be with you. And I hoped I wouldn't bother you with it but- turns out I didn't exactly get right the not bothering part."

Mal facepalmed with her hand where she held the blade. "You can run wherever you want, but don't be surprised if I decide to defend myself because you creep me out again," she said, standing up. Ben hopped on his feet as he brushed the dust off his. "I would be offended if you wouldn't," he smiled. Mal just rolled her and started running again. 

***

**The Isle**

Carlos wanted to spend one night in their little cave, but his body was screaming at him. He was craving fries - he wouldn't get them anyway, the boy told himself, Ursula's shop has already closed, Carlos told himself as he watched the sunset - and it started to turn freezing out there. The blond almost forgot how col he always was until he started to sleep with Harry, and the heat of the muscular body and gentle hug of the octopus arms made him forget how it felt to fall asleep with feeling cold.

He heard pedals coming closer. He tensed up: no one seemed to know about their place, because it had a tiny entrance and you had to climb up on three meters of the rock wall to get there - Carlos even wondered, how _Harry_ found this place. Someone did, after all. He peaked out and saw Harry sitting in a little boat, carrying thick covers with him on the boat, food and water. Carlos slid back into the crack and set on the bed.

He didn't want Harry here. He was so fucking angry at him, and he told him that he wants to be _alone_! Harry bound the boat next to Carlos' before shouting "Carlos?" but receiving no answer. "Carlos, please!" he shouted, trying to be loud enough to be heard up there too. "I will leave you alone; I just brought you food," he said. Up there Carlos started t feel sleepy. He seriously needed some, after not having a good night sleep for almost two weeks now because with his newly healed wounds and seemed to enjoy it that he can cuddle Carlos as closely to himself as it was physically possible - which mean squeezing the air out of the smaller boy's lungs.

Carlos felt dizzy as he sat down on the bed, and he felt like being about to fall asleep, but he was still awake when Harry climbed up and covered him with the thick blankets. Maybe because Carlos has always been a deep sleeper and heard nothing when he was asleep, maybe this is why Harry let it slip. "I am so sorry. I did it because I love you, please forgive me," he whispered and only when he pressed his lips to his forehead did he feel how cold they were. It really must be freezing outside. He felt Harry tucking him in carefully and surprisingly; he heard Harry leave after that. He came back once more and seemed to pack out the food, and after that, he climbed back again.

Carlos wanted to go after him and peek at him, but he as tired, exhausted and so done with this day, that he fell asleep - still wishing that the strong arms would hold him even if he wasn't cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more coming, guys ;)


End file.
